Welcome holiday season
by ScullyBones
Summary: Just some holiday fluff I wrote over the christmas break. Alice/Bella of course. A problem Alice doesnt know how to solve. Rated T but slightly M, still get used to ratings. One shot


Happy Holidays and Have a safe New Years!!!

Jacob was just finishing his morning rounds when he came trotting up to get my attention. I nodded my head and he went behind a bush to transform.

"Alice is out by LaPush, right outside the borders on a cliff"

That was even more alarming than I could have imagined. Alice had been so distant lately, not only to me but to everyone else including Nessie. Not hunting with any of us, scowling at Edward anytime he was in the room, ignoring Jasper at all costs and not sharing any visions with the family. Edward had asked me to leave her alone, sometimes they all just needed time to themselves and I could tell he was worried to since she probably had been blocking her thoughts whenever she was in range of him. But for her to be so close to the treaty line, even with Jacob and Seth being close to the family I know she would never risk it by being so close to their land.

"Jacob can you watch Nessie?"

"Of course Bells, you know that"

Without a second thought I follow Jacobs scent out towards the forest. It was easy to smell him and when I reached the border I pick up Alice's from where he had watched her. The cliff was not one a human would consider climbing and I was thankful once again for being brought into this wonderful vampire world.

I know she knows i'm here but i'm still surprised when she doesn't even acknowledge me as I sit down next to her. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say yet, so I just sat there and watched the sun that was peaking out from the horizon just about to rise. It was one of the most beautiful sunrises I had seen and I mentally reminded myself to bring Nessie back here.

"It's going to snow tonight"

She completely startled me out of my thoughts

"First snow of the year"

I commented back trying to keep the conversation going

"Do you like snow now?"

Her odd question threw me completely off

"I do now actually I'm not cold and I don't fall as often so its fun now"

She pauses and it seems to last minutes, I looked over to see the sun had taken its full shape and was just brushing the horizon now.

"I'm sorry Bella I know i'm being distant, I just really don't know what to do and I can't really talk about it"

I was so surprised she was talking about it I wasn't sure what to say at first

"No visions to help?"

"No decisions have been made and it involves someone else. Too many variables to have a clear vision"

That made sense; I searched my brain trying to figure out how to get her to continue talking

"Does this person know they are involved?"

Stupid question Bella

"no"

"Oh"

well I guess that was a good question then….I don't know what else to say, Alice always is a talker and I never have been in a situation with her where I had to carry a conversation.

"I brought you a present"

Lets try what Esme gave me earlier this morning, when she heard me talking to Jacob asking him to find Alice. She does seem to perk up at this.

"Esme handed it to me and said to give to you, something about not being able to start decorating till you have this."

Ever since I joined my new family I had discovered all sorts of different traditions they had from all of their travels.

She chuckles and i'm so happy to see a smile grace her face again. I pull out of my pocket this little plant with green thick leaves and white berries.

"Here ya go!"

She takes it and twists it around in her hands. A HUGE grin is now plastered on her face and I am left wondering what the inside joke is.

"Bella do you know what this is?"

"Um a plant?"

How the hell was I suppose to know, growing up in phoenix I was lucky to have a palm tree wrapped in lights let alone plants and decorations.

She holds it up in the sunlight and I lean towards her trying to get a better look without the sun in my eyes. I barely get a glimpse before I feel soft warm lips press against my own and the sun is block out by a small crazy haired vampire. She moves her lips softly and for a second i'm completely stunned, I have never had anything so erotic happen to me and I start to feel her pull away realizing that I wasn't participating. I don't know what but I can let it end like that, I cup the back of her neck and crush her lips back to mine. I lick her bottom lip and moan when her mouth instantly opens up for me and I slide my tongue against hers. My whole body is buzzing and I don't think this kiss could ever last long enough to satisfy my new craving for her. I feel her start to pull away again but this time she cups my cheek, holding me closer to her. We stare into each other's eyes before I finally give her my answer.

"Mistletoe?"

Her whole face lights up with a huge grin

"Bella…… I'm in love with you."


End file.
